: The main objective of the proposed project is to determine the prevalence, intensity, and predictability of depression in infertile women prior to proposing a preventive intervention. The project is also aimed at determining what factors might lead to increased risk of depression and at laying the groundwork for the development of a preventive intervention program. Subjects will be 700 infertile women in various stages of the infertility process, ranging from initial work-up to subsequent treatment and 150 matched control subjects awaiting a routine gynecological visit. Subjects will complete the CES-D Depression Scale, the Beck Depression Inventory and other measures designed to collect demographic and other predictor variables.